


Listening to Others Have Sex - Kenma + Kuroo/Bokuto (Kenma/Bokuto)

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, Listening to Others Have Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Reluctant Arousal, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kenma is not supposed to be home, so it's not a surprise that Kuroo and Bokuto don't know to stay quiet. Kenma is prepared to listen to a drunken movie night, but what he ends up hearing is nothing like he was expecting.





	Listening to Others Have Sex - Kenma + Kuroo/Bokuto (Kenma/Bokuto)

**Author's Note:**

> This was among a patch of akabokukuroken requests, so of course I chose to write bokukuro.

Kenma was startled awake by a loud bang followed by wild giggles.

“You'll wake up the entire neighbourhood!” he heard Kuroo's voice say between the wheezing laughter.

“Sorry!” came the too loud response that then faded into more giggles.

Kenma rolled his eyes. Of course, Kuroo would invite Bokuto over when he was supposed to be out. He listened to the two men take off their shoes, shuffling way more than was necessary. Kenma was almost certain they were both drunk – the only question that remained was: “how drunk?”

“Kenma's not here?” Bokuto asked.

“I told you,” Kuroo responded, his voice moving in the apartment. “He had this… a thing he's attending.”

Kenma sighed and closed his eyes again. He wished that he had “a thing” to attend; it would have been a hundred times better than listening to Kuroo and Bokuto drink together. Unfortunately, his thing had been cancelled, and he was now debating whether to get up and let Kuroo know he was in or stay in bed and hope to drift off. His body was still heavy with sleep, so he elected to stay put for the time being.

He opened his eyes and frowned when he heard a piece of furniture screech against the floor. Both Kuroo and Bokuto burst to laughter, and to his dismay, Kenma heard them very close to his door. They must have been planning a movie night, in which case he would have to get up and tell them to think again. Yet he didn't. His bed was comfortable and warm, and his eyelids were getting heavy again. He let his eyes slip shut, his thoughts slowly drifting into nothingness as his body grew heavier.

What pulled him back to consciousness was a weird noise from the lounge. He strained his ears, breathing lighter to hear what was going on, but couldn't hear a thing. Which was odd – and slightly disconcerting – knowing that drunk Kuroo and Bokuto were the loudest combination of people he had ever come across.

“Tetsurou,” he heard then, Bokuto's voice odd.

And it soon hit him that Bokuto was using Kuroo's first name.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, somewhat out of breath. “Just… yeah.”

Kenma's stomach twisted as he heard a wet sound, hoping against hope he had only imagined it. But then he heard it again, and this time it was accompanied by a soft groan from Bokuto.

There were two main thoughts battling for Kenma's attention.

First, Kuroo and Bokuto were making out right outside of Kenma's room, and they seemed to be getting louder by the minute.

Secondly, Bokuto, whom Kenma had always secretly admired from afar, maybe hoping to one day find the strength he required to take the first step, was making out with someone.

Kenma was a mix of emotions, unable to focus on any of them. He heard Bokuto let out a particularly good moan, and his heart fluttered against his ribs. He really should get up and let them know he could hear them.

“Hey,” Kuroo then said. “You want me to suck you off?”

Bokuto's answer was a rough groan. Kenma imagined his hair sticking out of style, face flushed and beads of sweat at his hairline, legs spread and a bulge in his sweats. His belly pooled with warmth at the thought, and he pulled his blanket over his face as if it could save him from what was happening.

“Fuck, you look good,” Kuroo said, voice rough and low.

Kenma had never heard Kuroo sound like that, and it stirred something uncomfortable inside him.

“Come on, Tetsurou,” Bokuto responded, voice whiny. “Make me come.”

Kuroo barked out a laugh.

“You want to come already?” he asked. “I thought we were going to play all night long.”

Bokuto sniggered, which was yet another sound Kenma had never heard before.

“Who says it will end when I come?” Bokuto asked.

His voice was tinted with challenge and something primal, just like the grunt Kuroo responded with. Kenma lowered the blanket off his face to better hear them shuffle around the couch.

“I always wanted to taste your dick,” Kuroo said, making Kenma blush. “It looks perfect.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Bokuto retorted.

There was a moment's silence, and Kenma imagined Bokuto splayed out on the sofa, legs spread to reveal his hard cock and Kuroo sitting on the floor between those legs, hands pressed against Bokuto's hairy thighs, just looking at Bokuto, looking at his cock, then up at his face with a grin.

Bokuto sighed loudly, then grunted, and Kenma could almost see Kuroo taking the head of his cock in his mouth and suckle on it, Bokuto's fingers tangled in his hair. There was undeniable arousal pooling low in his belly, and his hips jerked as he heard Bokuto's loud groan. He heard slurping noises, conflicted over them as his mind couldn't quite decide whether to be grossed out or turned on. He imagined how Bokuto must have looked right at that moment, eyes half-lidded and lips wet, slightly parted, legs spread wide.

“Fuck,” Bokuto said, then moaned loudly.

Kenma heard Kuroo grunt and was displeased by how his mind immediately jumped to wondering whether it was because Bokuto had pulled on his hair too hard or come in his mouth.

“How wound up were you?” Kuroo asked, a note of wonder in his voice, confirming Kenma’s second suspicion.

“I told you drinking gets me horny,” Bokuto replied too nonchalantly for someone who had just orgasmed.

Maybe he had come on Kuroo's face.

Kenma shook his head and frowned. He did not wish to imagine Kuroo being sexual with anyone. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from hearing the wet sounds and hurried gasps from the next room, knowing that Kuroo made half of the noises.

“You're so hard, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said, voice low and almost purring.

Kenma's heart fluttered, and it was getting hard to ignore how hard he had gotten. He lay still, arms on both sides of his body, but the urge to touch himself was growing with each passing moment. He heard movement, shifting fabric, gasped moans, and he bit his lip to keep his hands still. He would not get off to hearing his friends getting it on. He would certainly not get off to hearing Kuroo have sex. And he didn't want to get off to listening to Bokuto have sex with someone while he had known for years that he had a soft spot for Bokuto.

“Turn around,” Kenma heard Kuroo say.

Bokuto responded with a giggle that sounded winded, almost nervous.

“Why is that bottle so big?” Bokuto asked.

His voice was now clearer, and Kenma wondered if that meant that Bokuto was now facing the door to his room. Was Bokuto looking at Kenma's door? The only thing shielding Kenma from the embarrassment of being found listening to them was a simple door.

“I figured it's cheaper to buy a bigger bottle,” Kuroo said.

Kenma heard the unmistakable sound of a bottle cap popping open but took a while to realise what it was exactly. His heart was hammering in his chest as he listened to Bokuto and Kuroo talk about lube, which could only mean that they were going to…

Kenma's face burned and his tummy flipped as he thought about Bokuto having sex.

“Besides,” Kuroo said, “now I don't have to worry about running out before we're done.”

Bokuto barked out a laugh at that.

“You really plan to go all night,” he said, still laughing.

His laughter was quickly cut by a hiss.

“It's cold!” Bokuto complained.

“Sorry,” Kuroo said, and Kenma could see the smirk on his face.

Bokuto whimpered so quietly Kenma could hardly hear it, and he found himself straining to hear clearer, to not miss even the quietest squelch or whine.

 _This is gross and wrong_ , Kenma told himself.

But what else could he possibly do? At this point it was too late to make his presence known, so the only option was to stay quiet. And try to ignore the sexy whines from Bokuto. Maybe he could sleep.

Kenma's cock ached so bad it was getting borderline painful. Bokuto moaned loudly, which was followed by a chuckle from Kuroo. Kenma swallowed and slowly closed his hands into fists. He could do this. He could lie here and not imagine Bokuto kneeling on the couch, legs spread and ass on show, hole stretching around fingers as the lube glistened in the pale light from their lamp.

“You're seriously still hard?” Kuroo asked in wonder.

“Yeah,” Bokuto replied, voice airy. “I want… Will you make me come again?”

Kuroo sniggered.

“Of course,” he said, voice smooth as silk. “Fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Bokuto responded with a whine, and Kenma felt his resolve crumble as he imagined Bokuto rocking his ass into Kuroo's fingers, cock hard and heavy between his legs, how his rim was opening around Kuroo's fingers, how his insides clenched down to feel the stretch. Kenma opened one fist, pulled on the waistband of his boxers. The fabric shifted over his cock and he gasped just when Bokuto whimpered loudly.

“We should have done this sooner,” Kenma heard Kuroo say. “Fuck, you're sexy.”

“More,” Bokuto gasped.

Kenma pulled his boxers down slowly, one hand still a tight fist by his side, and he noticed that he was clenching his teeth. Bokuto yelped, Kuroo grunted, and Kenma's cock finally sprung free, the tip smearing against the blanket. If he did this, he could never look Bokuto in the eyes again. Kuroo he could never look at again after hearing his aroused voice, hearing him suck Bokuto's cock, hearing him fuck Bokuto with his fingers.

“Hurry,” Bokuto whined. “Forget the condom and fuck me!”

Kenma gasped.

“Don't rush me, babe,” Kuroo said, and Kenma cringed at the pet name. “It's already on.”

Kenma was pleased to hear that Kuroo wasn't quite as ready to abandon safety. He wasn't exactly happy how his head reminded him that it was partly because he was hoping that maybe one day Bokuto would let him touch his ass, and if that were to happen, he would rather not know that Kuroo had had his cock in raw. He frowned at the thought.

“Don't tease me,” Bokuto whined, and Kenma imagined how Kuroo was rubbing the tip of his cock against Bokuto's lubed hole.

“You're eager,” Kuroo said, mocking, but Kenma was almost certain that Kuroo was joking.

The head of his cock was pressing against the blanket and his hand was resting on his hip. He could feel the heat of his erection on his fingertips, he was aching to be touched, and a part of him knew that he had already decided to do it.

“Fuck, you're big,” Bokuto gasped.

Kenma's eyes widened and he tried to stop his mind from imagining Kuroo with an erection, heavy against his tummy.

“You're so thick,” Bokuto added and moaned.

Kenma wished that he could stop himself from hearing. He didn't want to look at Kuroo and imagine his thick cock.

“Relax,” Kuroo said.

Kenma imagined Bokuto's hole opening wide for the cock pushing in. Kenma's cock. His breath was getting faster, fingertips creeping closer to his hardened flesh, and Kuroo grunted right before Bokuto moaned loudly.

“Koutarou!” Kuroo gasped. “You could have warned me!”

Bokuto laughed airily.

“You were taking too long,” he said.

Kuroo mumbled something that Kenma couldn't catch, but Bokuto laughed again, clearly out of breath. Maybe Bokuto had moved unexpectedly, maybe pushing his ass towards Kuroo to be filled to the brim, to be stretched wider. Kenma's fingers were curling around his cock and he hissed with pleasure. Bokuto was moaning in time with their fucking, and Kenma started moving his hand, trying to mimic the rhythm. He imagined Bokuto's round ass, how big it would look under his hands, pushing against his hips. He imagined seeing how tightly Bokuto's rim would stretch around his cock, how it would suck him in greedily, slick with lube and Kenma's pre-come.

Bokuto's moan turned into whimpers. Kenma could faintly hear the sound of skin slapping against skin and imagined how hard Kuroo must have been fucking Bokuto, how hard his fingers were squeezing around Bokuto's hips, how Bokuto's thighs jiggled with the motion. How hard Bokuto was pushing back to Kuroo so he would feel the hard cock deeper, deep inside him, so deep it seemed impossible, and with a quiet whimper Kenma came, spilling over his hand and tummy. He continued stroking himself, listening to Bokuto moan, and the next sound out of Bokuto's mouth was different, slightly strangled, and it would stay with Kenma, it would fuel his fantasies for years to come, he knew. He imagined Bokuto's body hanging over the backrest of the couch, slumped after his second orgasm and loud whines leaving his open mouth as Kuroo still continued going.

Suddenly Kenma's stomach dropped. Kuroo would come soon. He would have to hear Kuroo come.

“Please,” he heard Bokuto whimper.

“Just a bit more,” Kuroo responded, and it sounded like he was gritting his teeth. “So good.”

Kenma pulled the blanket over his head as if it could shield him from Kuroo's impending orgasm, as if somehow it could stop him from hearing his childhood best friend come after fucking another guy's ass. He could still hear Bokuto groan and whine, he heard Kuroo's grunts getting louder, and he covered his ears with his hands, forgetting that one hand was still covered with come. It didn't matter. He'd rather have his own semen in his hair than hear Kuroo spill inside Bokuto. His heart was drumming wildly as he rustled around so the shift of the fabric would mask any sounds coming from the living room.

How long before it was safe? He didn't want to move around too much in case he accidentally made too much noise, but he would be mortified for the rest of his life if he heard Kuroo right now.

He squirmed, then slowly took one had off his ear to listen. It had gone quiet, so he pulled the blanket off his face. The bedroom air felt soothing over his sweaty face.

“You happy now?” he heard Kuroo ask, somewhat muted.

Kenma imagined Kuroo's mouth pressed against Bokuto's shoulder, lips caressing the sweaty skin.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, then laughed. “For now!”

“Are you serious?” Kuroo asked, sounding resigned.

Bokuto's answer was an energetic laugh.

“You promised me a night of fun and excitement,” he said.

Kuroo groaned.

“Come on, Tetsurou!” Bokuto goaded. “I want you to fuck me against his door!”

Kenma's eyes widened. There was no way Bokuto was talking about the door to Kuroo's room. But why would Bokuto want to have sex against Kenma's door? That didn't make sense.

“I wish you would just confess to him,” Kuroo muttered, and Kenma was lucky to even catch it. “I don't know how I agreed to go along with this.”

“Maybe we should do it in his bed,” Bokuto said with a teasing tone to his voice. “I'd like to hear you get yelled at.”

“He'd yell at you too,” Kuroo pointed out, then sighed. “I honestly don't think I can get it up again. What if I eat you out instead?”

Silence followed. Kenma's heart was hammering in his chest.

“Fine,” Bokuto then said. “But you better make me come.”

“And you better confess before we go out drinking again,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto laughed.

“I'm only doing this because I'm so drunk!” Kuroo said.

“I know you love me,” Bokuto replied, the teasing in his voice apparent.

Kuroo didn't say anything. Kenma wanted to see the look on his face. He wanted to see if it was the look of friendship or romance. He heard them moving, and jumped when something touched his door, making it clatter.

“Come on,” he heard Bokuto's voice eerily close. “Give me one more.”

Kenma heard shuffling and footsteps.

“On your knees, babe,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo snorted. Something pressed against Kenma's door.

“I'm kind of insulted to know you're thinking about Kenma while having sex with me,” Kuroo mumbled.

“Aww, Tetsurou!” Bokuto cooed. “Don't be jealous. I know it was you who gave me such a good dicking.”

There was a slap, and Bokuto groaned, something thumping against Kenma's door.

“Ass out,” Kuroo commanded.

Kenma braced himself for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Next morning Kuroo and Bokuto are horrified to find Kenma home, but Kenma lies and says he didn't hear anything.
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to write, not so much fun to tag the pairings!
> 
> I'm not well, which is why I'm posting these fics at odd intervals. Please cheer me up by leaving a comment!
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
